Industrial Blast Furnace
The Industrial Blast Furnace is a multi-block machine from GregTech, consisting of 34 machine casings and 1 Industrial Blast Furnace block. Production Each Industrial Blast Furnace is made out of 34 blocks of casing, either Standard Machine Casing, Reinforced Machine Casing, or Advanced Machine Casing, in a 3x3x4 tower with two empty slots in the middle which aren't visible to the outside, and an Industrial Blast Furnace next to it at the bottom of the tower (must be middle block). The front of the furnace block must face away from the casings. The empty slots in the middle can (and should) be filled with two lava source blocks to increase the thermal capacity of the blast furnace significantly (and cheaply). The type of casing determines the maximum heat of the Industrial Blast Furnace, full Advanced Machine Casing with 2 Lava source blocks yields 2880K heat capacity, full Reinforced Machine Casing with 2 Lava source blocks in the middle yields 2200K heat capacity and full Standard Machine Casing with 2 Lava source blocks in the middle yields 1520K heat capacity. Clarification: each block of the 34 size multi-block structure can be any of the 3 kinds of Machine Casings. You can build it part Standard, part Reinforced and part Advanced, as long as it maintains shape, it will work and modify Heat Capacity accordingly. Meaning that you don't have to go full Reinforced to work Aluminum or Chrome. Usage This machine needs exactly 128 EU/t to operate. The Industrial Blast furnace has an internal EU storage of approximately 10,000 EU, therefore most operations require a constant 128 EU/t supply. This can empty a storage device and prevent it from charging if the storage device is charged with below 128 EU/t. It's highly recommended to have a dedicated MFE for constant power supply. If supplied below 128 EU/t the progress will return to 0 and continue to waste EU (Your item(s) are not lost unless you break the Furnace itself, just supply the machine with the 128 EU/t and it will continue to progress) To solve this possible problem connect the Industrial Blast Furnace to your power grid in a way that allows you to disconnect it by breaking a wire (try an EU splitter). This will allow your EU storage to buffer up enough EU to run the machine. Then turn the EU splitter back off and your Industrial Blast Furnace should run smoothly. Glass Fibre Cable is highly recommended to ensure smooth operation, since the machine will fail and lose all progress if it isn't supplied with enough power at any given moment. Notice: The Industrial Blast Furnace is an IC2 machine, therefore you need to use a wrench to remove it or it will be destroyed. WARNING! Removing the Industrial Blast Furnace with a pickaxe will cause it to explode! The types of ores that can be smelted depend on the thermal capacity of the furnace. Thermal capacity of the furnace is dependent on the types of machine casings used to make the furnace structure. Adding lava source blocks in the two middle empty spaces of the structure increases the thermal capacity by 500. 'Note' : This machine requires 7+ Advanced Machine Casing for smelting Tungsten Ingots. : You may actually use up to '''4' Industrial Blast Furnace blocks on each multi-block structure (see the video at the bottom of this page made by Captain Jack). Each Blast Furance block must be upgraded individually, as they DO NOT share any upgrades added.'' 'Sidenote' : Although you can smelt Tungsten Ingots without having to add Coils to the Blast Furnace block, the quickest way to get started (in terms of materials being used in the process). Is to build a full setup of Reinforced Machine Casing with lava in the middle and apply 4 Kanthal Heating Coils to the Furnace block, this will allow you to start smelting Tungsten Ingots. If you press on with coils early game its possible to smelt everything using only Reinforced Machine Casing (as shown in chart below Total w/ NHCs 3200 K). This saves you a lot of unwanted resource processing to get the materials you need for the Advanced Machine Casing. : In the Mindcrack Modpack it requires 16+ Advanced Machine Casings for smelting Tungsten Ingots. P.s for sidenote You can't make KHC's without having at least 15 Advanced Machine Casings+Lava+Full Reinforced Setup, so, yeah. Recipe Heat Capacity *2 Lava source blocks placed in the center of the multiblock structure adds 500 K to the total heat capacity. *A stack of 4 Kanthal Heating Coils(KHC) right-clicked on the furnace block adds another 500 K. *After the 4 KHCs, 4 Nichrome Heating Coil(NHC) can be right-clicked on the furnace to add a final 500 K. Note: The coils are consumed by the furnace and can not be recovered (but their effect stays on the Furnace block after wrenching). Lava stays untouched and can be picked back up again. Recipes The Industrial Blast Furnace has two input and two output slots. The first input slot is a main ingredient and some recipes use second slot as a catalyst which can be Coal Dust or Calcium Carbonate Cell. The first output slot is the main product and the second is a by-product which is either Empty Cells or Dark Ashes. Industrial blast furnace is used to obtain Aluminium, Chrome, Titanium, Tungsten and Hot Tungstensteel Ingot. It can also be used to smelt steel faster than in a Blast Furnace. Calcium Carbonate Cells can be used to smelt Iron Ore straight to 3 Refined Iron ingots and Pyrite Ore to 2 refined iron ingots. Automation Applied Energistics ME Export Buses and ME Interfaces can be used on the top and bottom of the Industrial Blast Furnace block to place items in to the input slots, the top for the top slot and bottom for the bottom slot. An ME Import Bus can be placed on the side to pull the finished product into the player's ME Network. Refined Iron Automation Using Gregtechs Advanced Translocators, you can automate Refined Iron Production with Calcium Carbonate Cells(Made from Caclite Dust, which is a Marble Dust byproduct using the industrial Centrifuge) NOTE EACH OPERATE AT DIFFERENT EU's! 32 (Translocator) and 128 (Industrial Blast Furnace). Video Tutorial Category:GregTech Category:Structure Category:Machine